


【南苏南】昔我往矣（R）

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际共运史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1947年7月，约瑟普决定去找伊利亚，劝说他立刻下令，强迫东欧诸国全部退出马歇尔计划。尽管过程略有曲折，但约瑟普感觉，自己超额达成了目的。
Relationships: Yugoslavia/USSR, 南苏, 苏南
Kudos: 9





	【南苏南】昔我往矣（R）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：南苏+苏南
> 
> 南斯拉夫：约瑟普•瓦尔特

约瑟普敲了敲门。没有反应。  
约瑟普和身后的苏联驻法国大使对望了一眼，确认伊利亚在屋内，抬手再次敲了敲门：“伊廖沙？是我。”  
伊利亚似乎并不想见人，但好一会儿后，他终于还是出声了：“约扎？有事吗？”  
苏联人的声音很疲惫。  
约瑟普应道：“有。”  
这大约不是伊利亚期待的回答，又过了好一会，他终于磨磨蹭蹭地开了门。

约瑟普给了伊利亚一个拥抱，然后走到沙发边，见茶几上还摆着茶壶和茶杯，周围包括沙发上都是烟灰和雪茄烟蒂，在心底默默叹了口气：天知道这是抽了多少。  
“我喊他们倒茶。”伊利亚揉着脑袋，把本就乱糟糟的金发搞得更不能看了，“呃，顺便打扫一下。”  
“这都几点了，别让大使馆的同志们加班了。”约瑟普放弃了沙发，走了几步，直接坐到了床沿上。  
伊利亚看了眼挂钟——已经过了零点：“我没想到你会来，约扎。出什么事了么？”  
约瑟普没有回答，他指向了那些雪茄烟蒂：“你一个人抽的？”  
“两个人，还有维恰（指维亚切斯拉夫•莫洛托夫）。”  
“在发愁？”  
伊利亚犹豫了一下：“谈判很不顺利。”  
伊利亚说的“谈判”，是英法苏三国外长会议。上个月，也就是1947年6月，马歇尔在哈佛大学进行了演讲，正式提出了“欧洲复兴计划”， 即后世所称“马歇尔计划”。面对美国承诺的巨额援助，已成一片废墟的欧陆诸国几乎无法拒绝，为了应对马歇尔计划，英、法、苏三国紧急在巴黎召开会议、商讨对策。

约瑟普了然：“英国反对你的方案？”众所周知，伦敦和莫斯科素来很不对盘。  
伊利亚的情绪更低落了：“法国也不同意。他们倒是达成了一致，准备召集所有欧洲国家，讨论‘欧洲复兴方案’的具体细节。”  
“东欧呢，他们什么反应？”  
“普遍很激动，尤其是捷克斯洛伐克。”  
约瑟普嗤笑了一声：“不出意料——那，伊廖沙，你怎么看？”  
伊利亚略有迟疑，但还是开了口：“维恰说，这是一个两难的选择。马歇尔计划是匹配杜鲁门主义的，在西欧，它会让资本主义国家们的联合更紧密，在东欧，这就成了一种经济攻势，意在引诱东欧脱离苏联的——”伊利亚顿了顿，许是觉得这话太露骨了，找补道，“社会主义阵营的势力范围。”  
约瑟普并没在意，他接话道：“所以说，莫斯科要么冒险让西方的影响渗入东欧，要么喝令东欧与西方脱离接触，让世界迅速分裂成两个对立的阵营。”  
见伊利亚点头，约瑟普笑道：“确实挺难选的——你居然没喝酒？”  
“在需要思考的时候，酒精并不是个好东西。”  
“思考出结果了吗，伊廖沙？”  
伊利亚抿了抿唇：“维恰去打电报了，他会告诉中央：欧洲乃至世界的分裂，可能已经无法避免。”

约瑟普笑得更开心了，他打开了自己提来的箱子，抽出两瓶葡萄酒，站起身：“那还好，没白买——我知道你更喜欢伏特加，可在法国不好找，将就一下吧。”  
伊利亚有些反应不过来，直到约瑟普把开好的酒瓶举到自己眼前了，才怔怔地道：“你……”  
“敬那些在战争中死去的人，我们不能让他们的牺牲白费。”  
伊利亚闭了嘴，就着瓶口灌了起来，听约瑟普缓缓道：“和平才刚刚到来。那些新生的婴儿们，那些没经历过战火的眼睛，甚至还没好好看过这个世界。”  
伊利亚低声道：“我多希望，他们能在阳光下健康长大。牺牲的人已经太多、太多了。”  
约瑟普仰头喝了一大口，随后道：“不好奇我今天做了什么吗？”  
“明天看报纸就行。”  
“噗，”约瑟普笑了起来，“伊廖沙，你真是没好奇心——我刚刚从记者会脱身呢，那帮人真的好烦，围着我问怎么看待马歇尔计划。”  
伊利亚沉默了几秒，还是叹了口气：“好吧，如果你想知道，马歇尔计划对南斯拉夫的安排大概是……”  
约瑟普大笑出声，他站起来，走到伊利亚身前，按住他的肩膀，然后俯下身，咬住了苏联人的嘴唇。

“你抽得太多了。”约瑟普松了口，温声抱怨道，“这会儿都还有味道。”  
伊利亚睁大眼睛，隔着镜片和约瑟普对视着，纤长的睫毛在他的眼睛里投出一小片阴影：“很讨厌？”  
约瑟普摇了摇头，从伊利亚手中抽走了酒瓶：“我说讨厌，你也不会戒，所以还是不讨厌比较好。”他把两个玻璃瓶都放去了书桌上，然后折回来，问道，“现在有好奇心了吗？”  
伊利亚终于也笑了起来：“稍微有了点吧。”  
约瑟普还是不太满意，他又上前两步，伸手把伊利亚按倒在了床上：“我……真讨厌你这个样子。”  
“约扎？”  
“胆怯、犹豫，还畏畏缩缩。”  
伊利亚想辩解两句，但约瑟普伸手摘下了他的眼镜，然后低下头，吻上了他的眼睑。

“你原来不是这样的，”约瑟普微微抬起头，说话时喷出的热气和酒精味儿一起包围了苏联人的脑袋，“你以前……特别自信。”  
“你批评过我，约扎，你说我盲目又粗野。”  
“我现在改变主意了。你还是自大一些好。”  
伊利亚被逗笑了，开口说知道自己脾气差，得亏长了一张知识分子的脸，戴上眼镜再摆出一副温和的样子还挺能唬人的：“这样不是很好？”  
“嘴皮子总是不如拳头有用的，伊廖沙。”约瑟普贴了贴伊利亚的脸，鼓励道，“我们都——刚刚受过教育。”  
这是在说第二次世界大战。  
伊利亚愣了愣，而约瑟普决定再接再厉，他按住苏联人的肩膀，居高临下地道：“还要再‘礼貌’下去？”  
苏联人微微偏了偏脑袋，用眼神示意“请便”，又提醒：“这是大使馆的房间，可没有——”  
“我带了。”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛：“那我没问题了。”

被顶进来的时候，伊利亚无法抑制地发出了一声闷哼，然后侧过头，用力咬住了约瑟普的手腕。  
“就说你粗野吧，”约瑟普疼得表情都有些扭曲了，“还不承认。”  
伊利亚低低喘着气，强迫自己松了口，约瑟普倒是笑了，他用下巴蹭了蹭伊利亚的耳朵，“咬吧。我喜欢的。”  
伊利亚还有点儿犹豫，约瑟普叹息道：“你这样……比装斯文可爱多了。”他用力顶进去了一大截，看着伊利亚近乎条件反射地再次咬了下去，然后满意地发出了抽气声。  
高潮来临的时候，约瑟普把自己的额头和伊利亚抵在一起，喘着粗气，感受到伊利亚微凉的手指一节一节地抚着自己的脊椎，像是在给猫科动物顺毛。  
“我才不需要安抚。”约瑟普迷乱的大脑里无端地冒出些愤怒，但他很快没有余裕去想其他事儿了，那些尖锐的、猛烈的快感似乎毫无阻碍地刺穿了他的一切思维。

神智重新回到南斯拉夫人的大脑中时，他意识到伊利亚把自己圈在了怀里，问自己：“舒服点了吗？”  
约瑟普闷闷地道：“这该我问你。”他从苏联人的怀里钻了出来，重新压到了后者身上，“这种时候，你就别想着当‘哥哥’了，不然我就只能回一句：‘致以兄弟的问候和革命的敬礼！’”  
伊利亚笑了笑：“我有些低落。”  
“你有些害怕。”约瑟普抢道。  
“……好吧，害怕。但约扎，你也很紧张。”  
约瑟普无法否认，他躺回了伊利亚身边，闭上眼睛：“下午，我去了记者会。”  
“我知道，你刚刚说了。”  
“在记者会上南斯拉夫宣布，抵制马歇尔计划，南斯拉夫不能在没有苏联参加的情况下加入这样的计划。如果遵从英国和法国的建议，那会导致一种局面，一种允许某些大国干涉其他国家内部事务的局面，并使得小国的经济依附于这些大国，进而使小国丧失民族独立。”约瑟普一口气说完了这一长串话，本就还发着热的脸颊涨得更红了。  
伊利亚愣了愣：“苏联的计划还没宣布呢。”  
“你不能投降。”约瑟普换上了相当严厉的语调，“贝尔格莱德-莫斯科联盟，是我们取得独立的主要支柱，你不能把它毁了。”  
“约扎，”伊利亚笑了起来，“我懂了，你是——来威胁我的。”  
约瑟普摇了摇头：“我没有能力威胁你，伊廖沙，我只是，”他握住了伊利亚的手，语气真诚而热切，“想激励你。我知道你害怕东西方对立的场景，你想让苏联人民休息几年、恢复元气，可是……你不能投降。”  
“约扎……”  
“虽然确实很艰难，但我……伊廖沙，”约瑟普深吸了口气，“我并不害怕，希望你也一样。”

约瑟普伸手抱住了伊利亚的脑袋，缓缓说起自己第一次去克里姆林宫时的事：“游击队没钱买枪了，我找你去借钱，伊廖沙，你当时可大方了，说那些枪是免费的，甚至还给我塞了钱……我记得当时你说，‘你们在流血，而我提供武器难道还要收钱吗！我不是商人，我们都不是商人。你所从事的事业和我的一样，我们有责任和你们分享所有的东西。’”  
伊利亚低声道：“那会你可太狼狈了，约扎。”  
“你也没好到哪儿去。”约瑟普顶完嘴，又立刻放软了语调，“虽然我们确实都很…狼狈，但不到两年后，南斯拉夫游击队和苏联红军，就一起解放了贝尔格莱德。我们胜利了。这次，我们也能取得胜利。”  
约瑟普的声音越来越坚定、勇敢：“抵制马歇尔计划，伊廖沙，抵制它。召回所有东欧国家，禁止他们参加任何关于欧洲复兴计划的会议，准备与西方全面脱钩。”  
伊利亚没有立刻回应。约瑟普把他抱得更紧了些：“我……总是乐意和你站在一起的。对所有南斯拉夫人来说，我们历史上就受到俄国的保护，一直是它的忠实盟邦……十月革命的胜利，马克思和列宁的思想，又为这些传统的联结注入了新的内容和力量，甚至可以说给了它新生。苏联是所有共产党人的第二祖国。我们是，也只能是，双倍地亲俄的。”

伊利亚沉默了，他似乎在思考，亦或者只是在迟疑。约瑟普便直接开启了另一个话题，建议他建立一个新的、类似于共产国际的组织，来更牢固地掌控东欧；至于那些可能会进行强烈反对的国家，比如特别期待马歇尔计划的捷克斯洛伐克，约瑟普承诺说，南斯拉夫会在下月召开的东欧国家会议上集体批判它，迫使布拉格认错。  
伊利亚终于有了些动作，他推开南斯拉夫人，然后翻了个身，压住了约瑟普。  
约瑟普歪了歪脑袋，顺从地任由伊利亚掐住自己的手腕、按在耳边：“精神了？”  
“我得说，”伊利亚的语气就像在背诵导师的理论，“约扎，你充满了革命胜利后的狂热情绪。”  
“大概是吧——那又怎么样？”  
“我感觉，自己都有些被打动了。”  
“你居然需要别人来打动，”约瑟普夸张地挑了挑眉毛，嘲讽道，“那真是……唔——”  
这个吻结束的时候，伊利亚恶趣味地在约瑟普下唇上咬出了一个齿痕，然后才问：“你把润滑剂丢去哪里了？”

尽管过程略有曲折，但约瑟普感觉，自己甚至超额达成了目的。一个月后，他在贝尔格莱德接到了伊利亚的电话。  
“伊廖沙？”  
“组建新国际不太顺利，我想把总部设在华沙，但波兰的党不同意，他们居然说什么，‘不想用波兰的利益进行冒险’。”  
“我听说了……其实还有下半句。哥穆尔卡对你说，如果一定要建立这样的机构，不如把总部设在贝尔格莱德”  
伊利亚听起来非常愤怒：“所以我们准备批判——”  
“好。”  
“哎？”  
“我说，”约瑟普把话筒换了个耳朵，语气自然而轻快，“贝尔格莱德欢迎它——就像我永远欢迎你一样。”

（本文参考：沈志华《冷战时期苏联与东欧的关系》）


End file.
